Final Destination: Eddy's Premonition
by Ultra Zebraman
Summary: After Eddy saves the cul-de-sac kids from a train accident, they start to die off in mysterious way. Eddy soon learns that he must find a way to cheat death himself. Will they succeed or will they have a grisly end to their young lives?
1. Chapter 1

The Final Destination: Eddy's Premonition.

**10 years since the first one**

"Eddy ready for this new marvelous EDventure," joyed a seventeen year old Eddward to an eighteen year old Eddy.

"Yeah. Whatever." replied Eddy as he walked to the school bus with Ed and Edd. They were going on a school field trip to Paris. They would go on the bus and it would take them to a train station. Then, they would get on a train to go to the airport and make it to London.

"I SURE HOPE THAT I GET TO EAT FROG LEGS!" yelled Ed, eighteen. The school bus was filled with the Cul-de-sac kids.

"Hey, Edboys sit here." Rolf positioned for them to sit down. Ed and Edd sat down. Eddy went to the seat behind them,"So he who does not bathe. How has life been going."

"Uhh.. Gravy?" asked a confused Ed.

"What about you he who cleans to much."

"Why it been marvelous Rolf. I got accepted to M.I.T. and will miss all of you."

"Hey Double Dweeb you gonna kiss you boyfriend now," joked Kevin in a sinister way. Everyone laughed at Double D.

"Hey Kevin you are so full of it." Eddy defended Double D.

"You are a real joke to Eddy." Eddy walked up.

"Come on Kevin." Kevin punched Eddy to the ground. Eddy got up and tackled Kevin to the ground and punched him.

"You two stop or I'll have you off the trip," threatened Ms. Hafer. Eddy and Kevin got up and walked to their seats.

"Eddy beat up Kevin." Ed whispered to Rolf and Edd. Eddy took out his Ipod and listened to music. He looked out the window and saw something strange. A homeless man with the sign that read 'the End is Nigh for You. Don't go on the Trip'.

"Eddy." Eddy snapped back into place.

"What Ed."

"That was so cool what you did with Kevin. You beat him up."

"Shut up. Dork." Kevin could be heard.

Eddy went back to his music.

After two to three hours, they got to the train station.

"Eddy let's go to Paris first. I've been studying french. _Comment faites-vous Eddy? _Or How are you doing Eddy." Edd exclaimed with joy. They entered the train to Cartersville named after some kid who died after he got off a plane that exploded.

"I don't care Double D or as you would say it _Je me fous de Double D._"

"Eddy you know French."

"We had ten years of that class you learn something eventually."

They sat down. Rolf went to the seat across from the Eds. Kevin sat in the front of the cart with Nazz. Ed, Edd, N Eddy sat in the back. Ms. Hafer sat behind Kevin. Jonny and Plank sat in front of the Eds. The Kankers sat behind Ms. Hafer. Jimmy and Sarah sat behind the Kankers.

The train started. It was moving slow at first then it moved faster. Eddy looked up and saw a sign that said 'Everyone dies. Yours might be early.'

"Hey, Double D is riding a train safe."

"Yes Eddy. Why do you ask?"

"I just don't feel safe." The train started to get bumpy. Eddy looked at the door. He could see a thin line that showed the outside. He felt a breeze pass him,"I sure hope you are right."

The rail switches to the track of an oncoming train. The wheels of the train are a bit shaky.

Eddy got up and walked around noticing that all the doors are doing the same.

"What the-" Boom! The cart all the way at the end exploded.

A burst of screams and fear came to the students. The carts behind them disconnected and they all flipped in the air crashing, killing the people in those carts. Their cart alomst disconnected and then, somehow reconnected. The force was enough to make Kevin cracsh his head on a metal bar, cracking his skull. Nazz fearful ran to a door trying to pry it open, as they entered a tunnel.

Eddy turned around to Nazz,"NAZZ DON'T!" It was too late the door broke and Nazz flew out hitting the wall as her blood sprayed. Jimmy got up and ran up to the door that led to the other carts. When he opened the door, he slipped and fell down luckily on a long foot width pole. However, his face was near the wheel.

"Jimmy!" Sarah screamed. She reached for him, but his face was torn apart by the wheel,"NOO!"

The Kankers ran towards the door knocking Sarah off the train killing her.

"**BABY SISTER!**" cried Ed. Then, Rolf dragged Ed across to the other cart. Edd and Eddy did the same. The Kankers stopped and noticed the other people panicing. Ed 'accidentally' knocked them over and they were trampled to death

"Guys where is Jonny and Ms. Hafer." Edd stated.

"Rolf will get them." Rolf ran to the other cart again and saw a dying Ms. Hafer. He looked by the seats and saw Jonny,"Come Jonny boy, yes." He looked again and saw that Jonny was injured and called Ed. Ed came.

"Take Jonny boy." Ed picked up Jonny, who was impaled in the stomach.

"Where is Plank?" screamed Jonny,"Plank?"

They carried Jonny to the other cart and Rolf ran back for Ms. Hafer. When he went to check her pulse,"Dead." Bang! The cart that Rolf was in derailed and twirled once before crashing.

"Rolf!" Ed screamed as he looked back. Eddy and Edd were trying to make it to the cart in front of them, but they were being pushed around a lot.

Ed looked back at Jonny who was almost dead.

"Plank's in heaven, right Ed."

"Right Jonny." Jonny's heart stopped. Ed got up and walked. People were rushing around not knowing what to do. Edd and Eddy made it to the other cart. This one was empty for an odd reason. The train passed over a bridge. Once Edd and Eddy's cart passed, the collasped while the other cart with Ed in it derailed and crashed on the road, killing everyone on it. Then, the train shifted tracks to the other train's.

Edd looked,"Oh my LORD!" BANG! The trains crashed into each other causing and explosion, killing the Eds.

Then, Eddy realized that he just entered the train. He started to pant and wheeze.

"The train is gonna crash." He said.

"I beg your pardon." Double D asked.

"The train is gonna **CRASH!**" The train doors closed. Eddy hit the emergency breaks causing the train to stop.

"What's wrong with you DORKY!" Kevin sreamed.

"The train is gonna crash."

"You're so full of it." Kevin walked up and threw a punch. Eddy caught it and hit Kevin in his shovel chin. They got into a full on fight. The doors opened and all the people in the cart got out to watch.

"YOUNG MEN STOP THIS INSTANT!" yelled Hafer.

Kevin got up,"_The train is gonna crash. The train is gonna crash."_ he mocked. The doors closed and it drove away.

"What's your problem Eddy," Kevin finshed. **BOOM! **The train exploded as everyone watched.

"No way." Ed stated.

**A/N: **_**For those of you that don't know I can speak fluent French and German. Review or don't. Alright pls review. Even if you anonymous PLEASE!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Final Destination Ch. 2

Eddy got up and watched the explosion and saw the train crash.

"Eddy! How in Sam Hill did you know that the train would derail." Edd came to Eddy's side.

"Dorky save us," Kevin thanked,"But you are still a dork."

"Yeah Plank Eddy did save us."

"SARAH! We could've gotten a big owee."

"Rolf has seen an amazing spectacle like this since Nana fought the great beast."

Eddy looked and saw most of the kids, with the exception of Ed and Edd, walked away.

**The Next Day**

"Eddy that was so cool how you saved us." Ed shouted. They were heading to Peach Creek High. Only two more weeks until graduation.

"Ed be mindful that some students still were on that bus." Edd replied sadly.

"Leave me alone." Eddy walked faster. He walked to the school and entered. Almost instantly Kevin and Nazz saw him.

"Hey, Dorky you punk you should've at least let me go to France."

"Kevin he saved our lives."

"So." Nazz rolled her eyes and walked away.

Eddy walked to the boys bathroom. He went to a stall. There he saw how Kevin would've died in the accident. His head banged on a pole.

"Kevin died first. That doesn't mean anything. At least I hope." He walked out forgetting why he entered the bathroom and went to class. He opened the door to see kids look at him. Ed made it to the class without Edd. Then, the bell rang.

"Well," began Ms. Hafer,"due to recent occurances, the trip to Paris has been cancelled." Moans erupted from the class.

Edd was sitting down crying over what happened outside school,"Why?"

**After School**

Kevin was driving his black and red '78 Chevelle back home listening to rock music. Nazz was sitting beside him, disappointed. They drove for one mile before stopping for gas at a Race Trac. Kevin parked the car and walked outside towards the gas station.

"Twenty on pump 18.0."

"Alright...Hey aren't you the guy who survived the train accident."

"Yeah."

"You are a lucky guy." Kevin walked out and went to the pump. Nazz was sitting there bored. He took the pump and opened the tank. He put the pump in the tank and waited. What he didn't know was that some gasoline poured on his legs. Then, it reached its limit.

"Gas is expensive now." He walked back and entered the car,"Nazz...I love you."

"Why are you telling.." He kissed Nazz. What Kevin forgot was to close the tank once he pulled the pump out. Thus the gas poured out.

"So look." Kevin began.

"Just tell me are you not shocked about everything."

"About what?"

"Eddy! The train! The people that died!"

"No."

The gas on Kevin's leg dripped into a small puddle. Suddenly, the puddle started to flow to the back seats. Kevin took out a cigarette and lit it up.

"Kevin! Open a window." Kevin did what he was told.

"So I live. They die. That's life."

"I can't believe you. Let me out."

"What?"

"**LET ME OUT!**" Kevin opened his mouth to talk, but the cigarette fell on the oil, igniting the flame. Kevin was caught in the flames,"Oh my god! Kevin!"

"Ahhhh Help me!" Nazz reached over but the flames flew on her before she could put it out. They screamed hard. Then, Kevin ran out. A bus came and hit him. Nazz stayed and burned to death.

**The Next Day**

Eddy walked to school again. He entered and heard whispers and people being afraid. He finally saw Ed and Edd.

"Hey, guys what's going on."

"You didn't hear," Edd began.

"No. What happened."

"Nazz was incinerated and Kevin was hit by a bus."

"What?" Eddy was shocked. He then remember that he saw Kevin's death in the stall.

"Eddy...You don't know anything about this. Do you?"

"No...It's just...What if you feel like someone...or something was happening...What if that train wasn't the end of it."

"That is absurd Eddy."

"Maybe it isn't,"

"Eddy, I don't know."

Eddy walked away. The other Eds followed.

"Eddy I believe you. In 'The Entity' the main character finds out that death is stalking them. Then, he goes on a quest to stop it." Ed began.

"ED! That's a comic book!" Edd annoyingly said.

"Look Double...Sockhead somthing is up and I have to find out." Eddy retorted.

"Eddy it's nothing. Things like this occur. Why one happened here ten years ago. And more happened a couple of years ago."

"Wait what?"

"Well-"

"No what happened."

"Fine. A boy got on a plane to Paris. Then, he had a hallucination that the plane would explode. He and a group of kids got off and...well... the plane exploded. Now, the weird thing is they all started to die in bizzare accidents. The same thing happened on the highway, a rollercoaster, a bridge, and a race track and so on and so on."

"This happened before...in this town."

"Yeah."

"I have to do something." Eddy ran away.

"It is just a coincidence, Eddy."

**A/N: It's the weekend so guess some story updates for E.D. Noir 2, RCH, and Edman. Enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Final Destination: Eddy's Premonition**

**A/N: Goodness, I have been inconsistent. It's been a year without an update! Oh well, I doubt any of these users are still here.**

Eddy ran home and entered his room. He locked his door. Then, he searched online about these 'accidents'. It read all about flight 180, the bridge, rollercoaster, and highway 180. "What is going on?" he asked himself. Then, he had a flashback.

_Jimmy got up and ran up to the door that led to the other carts. When he opened the door, he slipped and fell down luckily on a long foot width pole. However, his face was near the wheel._

_"Jimmy!" Sarah screamed. She reached for him, but his face was torn apart by the wheel,"NOO!"_

Eddy regained conscience. Quickly, he put on his black and yellow hoodie and searched for Jimmy. He looked all around the Cul-de-Sac. He entered his home when he realized that Kevin and Nazz might be having a funeral today. Eddy ran as fast as he could to the cemetery, "I have to warn Curly Q about this. I can't believe it." Then, Eddy ran past a coffee shop. He glanced at the window and saw Jimmy hanging out with Sarah, "Wait! They don't hold funerals the day after a death." Eddy remembered.

"Sarah, I just don't understand why these sudden strings of death is occurring around us." Jimmy told his girlfriend. They had been together since 9th grade and were planning on getting married after they graduated in a couple of weeks. Eddy entered the coffee shop.

Sarah had noticed him, "What do you want? Now is not the time." she said in a surprisingly tame manner.

"Listen, Jimmy...I think your in danger." Eddy warned.

"What? What are you saying?" Jimmy asked.

Sarah stood up and grabbed Eddy's shoulders. However, she didn't hurt him. She just looked at him and said, "What are you trying to say?" Everyone in the coffee shop was looking. They were all aware that they were survivors of the train, so they wondered what is going on.

Eddy back away, "Listen! Remember that I was freaking out on the bus. Well, I had this vision... It was a vision of how we were all to die on the train." Sarah and Jimmy were more frightened by what came next, "And the death order... I can't remember but I think Kevin and Nazz were to go first. Then, I remember Jimmy and..." Eddy stopped. He began again, "Look, Sarah, Jimmy is in trouble. I believe that everyone on that train is going to die, including you and me." Everyone in the building just ignored them after thinking how silly it sounded.

"Jimmy...we should get home...after all, Eddy was right once." Sarah said to her friend. This made Jimmy more afraid. Sarah extended her hand to her friend. Jimmy, shaking, grabbed hold of it. Together they stepped out the shop. Eddy followed them.

(Nighttime)

They walked down a couple of blocks before nothing suspicious happened. Eddy looked up and saw a dead crow hanging on the edge of a building. When he turned around, he faced a window. In it were his friends, Ed and Edd. Eddy turned to Jimmy and Sarah, "Hey, guys, keep on walking. I see Ed and Edd. I'll talk to them." Sarah nodded and hugged Jimmy. Together, they walked down the sidewalk.

Eddy reached to grab the metal door knob when it electrocuted him. "Ouch! Stupid door knob." He said. Then out of nowhere, a flock of birds flew from beside the building. Ed and Edd noticed Eddy. They opened the door to greet their best friend. However, he was looking at something else. In the distance, a man was working on a power pole. The pole was near Sarah and Jimmy.

"Eddy is everything alright?" asked Edd.

"Oh my god, the power pole!" Eddy said. He ran down the sidewalk trying to catch up with Sarah and Jimmy. He screamed, "SARAH! JIMMY! THE POWER POLE! WATCH OUT!" Eddy said as he was about to cross a street. Just then, a truck came by and nearly hit Eddy. Eddy fell down on the sidewalk.

Confused, Sarah let go of Jimmy. She wondered if Eddy was dead. Ed and Edd ran to Eddy. Just then, the man who was working on the power pole accidentally cut the line, "OH SHIT! KID WATCH OUT!" The man yelled at Jimmy. Just as the boy turned around, the wire whipped him. It sent 5000 watts of electricity through the boy. It also cause a huge gash to form on his face.

"JIMMY!" Sarah screamed. She ran up, but the sparks were getting in her face. By the time the cord stopped. Jimmy was a crisp. Sarah fell on her knees and started to cry, "I let go of him! Now, he's dead!" Ed ran to his baby sister. He tried to comfort her. She cried on his shoulder.

"Just let it out, Sarah," Ed told her. This was one of the few times Eddy felt sorry for her. Her future husband was electrocuted to death, and she witnessed it first hand.

Eddy turned to Edd, "Now, do you believe me!? Or is this another coincidence? Huh!?" Eddy push his friend. Edd didn't know what to say. Eddy turned and ran to Sarah's side. Edd stood there shocked. The man on the power pole called 9-11. He never had seen a fatality in real life. Edd ran over to Sarah. Ed and Eddy carried her away. Edd looked at the body of Jimmy. He imagined what his he boy used to look like. Then, he saw the horror. The whip was still moving around violently when it abruptly stopped. Edd looked around. He looked at the man on the power pole calling the cops. Then, to his friends. Then, at the body of Jimmy.

**A/N: Wow! I can't believe I wrote this after a year. I guess I am going to finish this story after all. Anyways, REVIEW OR I'LL HUNT YOU!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Final Destination: Eddy's Premonition**

**A/N: I've changed the ending. To this. I have another ending.**

Eddy and Edd carried Sarah back to her home. They sat her on a couch in the living room. Edd followed shortly after. For almost an hour, no one said a thing. They witnessed the death of someone they knew. There was a feeling of danger rushing through there minds. Edd opened his mouth to speak when he couldn't bear the silence anymore, "Okay, so... Eddy... are you telling me that we're all going to die. I know this maybe a little early to talk about, but we must. Jimmy's death was caused by this thing that is haunting us. If it is after all of us, they we should get the rest of the Cul-de-Sac to meet us."

"Yeah, that sounds like the right thing to do." Eddy said. He looked to Sarah.

"If I kept hugging him, I would've died too." She told everyone, "Eddy, you saved my life. Thank-you." Sarah began crying some more. Eddy looked at her. He then looked at Ed. Ed held on to her tight. He tried to calm her down.

"Sockhe...er...Double D, can you get people to come over here? I'll try my best to explain to you and everyone." Eddy looked at his friend. Edd nodded before turning around to leave. As Edd opened the door, Eddy said, "And stay safe." Edd turned around. He looked calm, but his mind was going haywire. Edd left the house.

"What did he mean stay safe? Am I next? No... Eddy wouldn't send me if I'm next. Unless, he doesn't know," Edd pondered as he made his way to Rolf's house, "Wait a minute," he stopped at Rolf's doors, "What if something propels itself at me? Rolf's barn does have some hazardous equipment." However, he knocked on the door.

"Hallo, Sock-on-the-Head Edd-boy." Rolf greeted. He had taught himself to live with the fact that his two best friends were dead.

"Listen, Rolf, everyone in the Cul-de-Sac is having a meeting at Ed's house. Can you come?" Edd asked. Rolf nodded and made his way towards Ed's home. Edd went to everyone's home (who were still alive) and told them to meet at Ed's home. Ed even went to the Kanker's trailer. After a kissing session, he made a bet that he would sleep with them if they came to the meeting and not attack anyone.

As Edd and the Kankers entered Ed's home, Eddy, not caring about the Kankers, walked up. Everyone looked at him. Edd stood by his side. Eddy spoke, "Now, I know it maybe early, but the train explosion would have killed us if we stayed. As you know, Kevin and Nazz are dead. You may not know it but Jimmy is dead, too." This caused gasps among the teens, "I need to tell you something. Before we got on the train, I have a vision. It was of how we were going to die if we stayed on the train. I can't fully remember it, but I know that Kevin and Nazz died first. Jimmy died second. And...the next person to die was... Sarah." Sarah looked at Eddy. Ed hugged Sarah, even tighter.

"You knew I was next and you didn't mention it to me!" Sarah screamed. She weaseled out of Ed's hug and walked to Eddy, "Jimmy is dead! I'm next! What are you trying to say? I'm the next one to die! You didn't warn me! Maybe I'm not next. Maybe your next! Or Edd! Or Rolf! Or any of you!" Sarah yelled at everyone. She walked out of the home and ran. Ed tried to catch up with her, but she was faster than him. She ran back to the town square, where Jimmy was killed. The news crew surrounded the scene. The police carried Jimmy's body away. She looked down the street and saw a bus coming. She edged closer to the road. Closer. Closer...until...

"Sarah!" screamed Ed. Sarah turned around, and the bus passed her. Eddy, Edd, Rolf, and Johnny met up with the siblings, "Why Sarah?" Ed said with tears forming on his cheeks, "Why were you trying to kill yourself?" Ed asked. Sarah looked at him. Her tears showered on her face.

"I'm sorry, Ed." She cried. She stepped onto the road. Ed reached his hand out to her when...BANG! A blue car his Sarah. Her body twirled before hitting the ground. A pool of blood formed around her. She twitched, but then she stopped for good. Ed stood there.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Ed screamed. He watched his sister's blood trickle down the road. The car drove off. Eddy screamed for the cops. Rolf and Johnny were trembling at the realization that Death IS after them. Edd dropped down to his knees. He prayed, something he hasn't done in a while. Ed dropped to his knees. He was frozen there. His body didn't move at all. The cops had came over and helped the boys up. They drove to a hospital. Ed's blank expression didn't change. The last look on his sister's face will haunt him for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>Eddy went home and tried to go to sleep. However, he couldn't. It was 3:00 am when he could fnially close his eyes. However, a cool breeze entered the room. He felt a cool breeze enter the room. He turned to see a shadow of someone or something walking. It made a creaking sound as it walked. Then, as if it was bored, it disappeared. This chilled Eddy to the core. He stayed up the rest of the night trying to get the thought of Death out of his mind by watching T. V. He hadn't noticed but the stove turned on by itself.<p>

"Hey, RIGHT!" yelled one of the cartoon characters.

"Noo! That leads to a..." the cartoon characters crashed into lava. It burned them, in a cartoonish manor. Their ghost flew into heaven. Even this cartoon scared Eddy. He turned off the T.V. and went to the kitchen. He looked and saw the stove was on. As he reached to turn it off, a flame caught on his long sleeve shirt.

"Ahhhh!" he screamed. He patted the flames, and they disappeared. Eddy then had another vision:

_Ed cocked a gun and aimed it at another guy in an alley. The guy turned around and raised his hands, "What do you want?" The guy asked, "Money? Here take some." The guy threw a wallet at him._

_Ed teared up. He looked at the guy. A tear flowed through his eye, "I'm sorry." Ed told him. When he finished the sentence, Ed shot the man. He screamed, "Is this what you wanted DEATH! Huh! I kill someone and I live!" Ed dropped the gun and ran._

Eddy came back to his senses, "If I kill someone, I get my life back?" He asked himself. The sun rose, and Eddy knew he had to go to school. He put his black and yellow hoodie on and left.

Edd was waiting for Eddy outside of the school. Eddy came about 2 hours before school started. Edd walked towards him, "Okay, Eddy... you've proved that your right. Now, we need to find a way to beat Death. I talked to someone who knew the survivors of 180 and the rollercoaster and the bridge. Albeit, he is a little creepy."

"Well, we have 2 hours so let's meet him." Eddy replied. They were about to leave when Eddy said, "Oh, I have an idea on how to beat death... It is an idea, and I'm pretty sure your not going to like it." Edd turned to face Eddy.

"Let's discuss it as we go." Edd said. They walked a couple of blocks in the town square. Eddy told Edd about the idea, and Edd wasn't to fond of it. They walked all the way until they reached the morgue.

"Well, this guy obviously has seen a lot of death." Eddy looked at Edd, "Who's to say he isn't Death himself? I mean he met the survivors, told them something, and they still died. How do we know he isn't just sending us to out doom?"

"Well, it's the best we got." Edd responded. They entered the morgue. They walked past the entrance and to the downstairs room. That was where he kept the bodies. They opened the door. Inside a black man in his 50s turned around to greet the boys.

"Well, if it isn't Edd and the man of the hour. Hello, my name is Mr. Bludworth." he greeted with a smile on his face, "I'm aware of your circumstances and I am here to tell you that you should be afraid. Most of the survivors I met died in a much more gruesome fashion than if they had died on the vehicle. I can assure you that most of your friends won't make it."

Edd walked up, "Is there a way you can..."

"Cheat it," Bludworth finished, "Well, the survivor that had survived the longest had 'cheated' death. However, I heard she was blown up in a hospital. The plan that the survivors all had was to prevent the death. If your prevent it, the person is then placed last on the list."

"List?" Edd asked.

"Yeah, I told you about it Edd," Eddy stated, "Death goes in a list. It kills the person who was supposed to die first. Nazz and Kevin. Then, it goes on from there."

"He's got it right," Bludworth complimented, "But I can tell you didn't know about cheating Death. Anyways, prevent the Death of someone. Then, they are last."

"Should we tell him about the idea," Edd asked Eddy.

"Hey, what if... you kill someone. Can that person take your spot for good?" Eddy asked.

Bludworth smiled, "I have no idea." Edd and Eddy turned around to leave when Bludworth stopped them, "Watch your back...You might be the next person in here." He smiled devilishly. Edd and Eddy, creeped out, left.

**A/N: 2 chapters in 2 days! I'm on a roll! Anyways, review and as always Have a nice day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Final Destination: Eddy's Premonition**

**Chapter 5: Cheating Death**

**A/N: I haven't given up on this project. I...must...finish!**

**But, I do have an idea in mind that could be a nice side project.**

**EENE is not owned by me**

* * *

><p>As Edd and Eddy walked to school, Ed was in his room, covered by the blanket. The floor was wet with tears and the room had a must. No, not the usual smell. It was a different one. Like as if, it hadn't been aired out for years. Ed was still. No movement from him. It was as if he was dead. Then, he heard his doorbell ring. His parents were off trying to find a burial spot for their deceased daughter. The lummox calmly exited his bed and moved towards his bedroom door. From there, he walked upstairs to the living room, taking his time, fearful of the unknown. He opened his door and was greeted by two faces.<p>

"Hallo, Ed-boy, the Son of a Shepard and Johnny the Wood-boy came to check up on you." A forced smile stretched from Rolf's left ear to his right, "We have all lost one who is dear to our hearts. Rolf offers you a beat." Rolf extended his arm, revealing his gift: A big, round, plump beat. Ed looked at the gift as if it were nothing.

"I'm okay, Rolf." Ed answered.

Johnny spoke up, "Well, are you gonna invite us in?" He said in a joyful manner. Ed motioned for them to enter. Johnny walked in and was observant of every object that could be lethal. He noticed a big painting above a couch. In his head, he had an image of the painting smashing his skull in. He gulped before moving to the couch on the other side. Rolf walked to the couch with the painting and sat. Johnny wanted to tell Rolf about his thoughts, but due to recent events thought it was best he kept it to himself. Ed walked toward Rolf and sat next to him. At first, everyone was quiet. Not a peep from anyone. Then, Ed spoke up.

"I remember that time when Sarah called me an idiot." A smile formed on his face. His once gloomy expression was replaced by a happy one, "She called me that a lot. She made fun of my chinless face, and my jacket, and Sheldon. I never knew why until today. I am an idiot," Ed's faced soon returned gloomy, "I let her go, and for what? She was stronger than me? No, I saw the bus coming. I should have laid my life down to save my baby sister. And the fact that Eddy is telling us Death is after us means we can't do anything..." Johnny and Rolf remained silent. Ed clasped his hands together and looked at them, "I Fought Death Issue #275 once said the only way to cheat death...is to become death."

* * *

><p>Edd and Eddy were leaving Bludworth's morgue. Eddy looked behind him to see if the crazed mortician was listening, "Yo, Sockhead, that guy was creepy...but he had a point."<p>

Edd looked at his friend, "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm saying that if we don't do anything we're gonna end up like Kevin, Nazz, Jimmy, and Sarah. I mean we can only try.."

"MURDER!" Edd yelled out loud. Eddy cupped his friend's mouth and made sure no one heard it. Eddy released Edd's mouth once the coast was clear, "Eddy, that is horrific crime to commit. If we murder someone, we'll most likely be caught and arrested! I'd rather suffer my horrible fate than suffer an even worse fate like that."

"Sockhead, quit being so high and mighty! We have to do it. I hate the idea as much as you do, but it's all we got."

"And how are we sure this will be a success?"

"I had a premonition about it!"

"No, you had a premonition about Ed doing it! There is a difference!" Edd gazed at his friend, "What have you become!? A murderer!? I mean we've stooped low, but this would be an all time low. Why should we kill someone? We don't want that fate, so why? I'm sorry, Eddy, but this is too far. You know this is a one way trip. You murder someone and then create a lie. Then, you expand the lie until there becomes holes in your story. Then, you live the rest of your life with the guilt! I'm not partaking in any of this. If it is my time to perish, then it is." Edd walked off while Eddy stood there. School was starting soon, but he never planned on going today.

Then, Eddy felt a sharp pain! He was having another premonition! He grasped his head as this one was causing too much pain, "AHHHHHHHH! WHAT'S GOING ON!?" He slowly walked to the wall of a building and rested. Visions invaded his mind. He saw a lot of horrific images. He gritted his teeth. The unbearable pain was too much! Then, as like an explosion, the pain disappeared. Eddy then looked east. Under his breath, he whispered, "The Kankers." He was slow to get up, but he felt a sudden rush of energy.

Eddy sprinted as fast as he could. No, not to the Kankers trailers (He was happy about that), but to Ed. The premonition involved him. Eddy ran past everything. He sprinted to the Cul-de-Sac, and then he made it to Ed's home. He busted through the door in a hurry, but fell on the ground. Johnny and Rolf, startled, jumped up. Eddy then stood up and glanced at them, "Where's Ed!?" Johnny and Rolf looked at him, "WHERE IS HE!?" Eddy yelled.

Scared, Rolf spoke up, "He who does not bath went to the bathroom. For what reason do you-" Eddy then ran to the bathroom before Rolf could finish. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. He then barged through the door. In it, Ed was choking on his shower curtain. Eddy then broke Ed free and the both fell to the ground. At first, Eddy thought his friend was dead. Then, Ed spoke.

"Eddy! What the hell happened?" Ed asked. Eddy sat up and smiled. Johnny and Rolf followed. Eddy believed it was a prevented death, but it was a red herring. Eddy then realized that Ed died after Johnny and Rolf. His smiled disappeared and he left to the living room.

"Hey, Rolf," Eddy began,"Didn't Ms. Hafer say there was gonna be a substitute today?" Rolf entered the living room and nodded.

"Yes, the foul teacher lady said that she would be having a meeting with the three wicked beast's mother." That's when Eddy realized. Ms. Hafer and the Kankers died together on the train. He then recalled the rest.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Anyways, what do you think? Still got around 2-3 more chapters until the end.**


End file.
